This invention relates to the syncing information between two electronic devices, and particularly to providing a user with information related to the syncing process while it is taking place.
There are many portable electronic devices in use today, such as multi-media devices. Many of these devices are configured such that information can be loaded on to the portable media device from another device, such as a desktop or laptop computer, which acts as the host device. Various forms of information may be transferred from the host device to the portable device, such as personal contact information, e-mails, photos, songs, movie videos, TV shows, podcasts, etc.
It may be typical that the sync process is often accomplished in a manner where the user plugs a cable in to the portable media device which is already connected to the host device (such as a standard USB cable). The host device, after recognizing that a device has been connected to it and communicating with that device to identify it, controls the sync process by sending information to the portable device. In many instances, the sync process is controlled based on settings that have been made by the user, such as which type of information should be transferred (e.g., songs and photos, but not video files).
Once the sync process begins, the user is often left with little or no information as to what is happening until the process is complete. In these instances, the most common information provided to the user is a simple command of “Do Not Disconnect—Sync In Progress,” or a similar command. That command may change once the sync process is complete to something similar to “SYNC Complete.”